Si tan solo supieras (DM & HG)
by Belen Nott
Summary: Draco Malfoy, un ser frío y sin sentimientos ha demostrado tener uno: El Amor. Entre suspiros dijo "Si tan solo supieras.." (D.M & H.G)


_Si tan solo supieras…_

_Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que te quiero, que te adoro, que te necesito…_

_Si tan solo supieras cuanto deseo poder tenerte en mis brazos, abrazándote, susurrándote pequeños versos dulces al oído, sentados frente a la chimenea de la sala común…_

_Si tan solo supieras cuando me duele no poder verte, tocarte, sentirte cerca de mí, cuanto duele esta distancia…_

_Si tan solo supieras cuanto necesito saber que estás bien, que no te has herido, o que te han lastimado…._

_Si tan solo supieras como me entero todo de ti, cuando camino por las sombras, siguiéndote, vigilándote…._

_Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que duele verte con otro, cuando estás cerca de Potter o Weasley, cuanto es mi deseo de matarlos por poder acercarse a ti…_

Draco Malfoy, mago de Slytherin, se levantó de su incomoda posición, sentado en el suelo, recostando la parte de arriba de su cuerpo contra un tronco de árbol.

Caminó por los pasillos solitarios del colegio con un solo pensamiento _**"Gritarlo".**_

Al llegar a La Torre de Astronomía, se dirigió al balcón de la misma, aferrándose al barandal y gritó:

**-¡YO AMO A HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! ¡Y ESO NADIE LO PUEDE CAMBIAR!-**_Sintiéndose mas aliviado, cerró los ojos, pensando, se había armado de valor y había gritado a los cuatro vientos aquel sentimiento que había callado dentro de su ser tanto años…_

-¿Malfoy?-_Se escuchó la voz de la chica que respondía al nombre de Hermione Granger._

-¿Her…? Digo, ¿Granger?-_El rubio volteó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, levemente sonrojado_-¿Qué…? ¿Qué has oído?

-Tu grito.-_Respondió la chica con obviedad._

_El Slytherin bajó la mirada a sus zapatos_.

-¿Y? ¿Te ha molestado que haya dicho eso?-_Murmuró_

-No. No me ha molestado. Me ha…sorprendido. ¿Luego de tantos años de llamarme "Sangre Sucia", admites que me amas? –_Rió amargamente_ - ¿Por qué rayos lo hacías entonces?

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Trataba de obtener tu atención! ¿Cómo pensabas que lo haría sino? ¡El único modo era decirte cosas feas para que voltearas y me hablaras!-_Elevó un poco el tono voz._

Podrías haber intentado ser amable conmigo-_Rodó los ojos la castaña-_

-¿Amable? ¡Eso me mandaría envuelto con moño y todo hacia la muerte! ¡No se me permite hablar con impuros! Aunque, no quiero seguir ofendiéndote; quiero decir todo lo que me he callado este tiempo-_Tomó aire, profundamente_- ¿Me dejas?

_Hermione se tomó unos dos minutos en pensar._

Si, te dejo-Dijo finalmente.

-Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a hablar- Hermione Jane Granger: Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que tenías algo especial, algo que cautivaba, algo que llama mi atención. ¿Por qué no lo dije antes? Simple, era un niño. Un niño criado bajo estereotipos de que una sociedad perfecta estaba formada únicamente por gente Sangre Pura.

Al tiempo que crecí, tu manera de hablar, responder preguntas y salvando a tus amigos, me dio a pensar: "¿Qué se sentiría ser yo su amigo? ¿Ser yo con quien comparta su tiempo?" Aunque, rápidamente quité la idea de mi cabeza ¿Un Malfoy juntándose con lo que más desprecia? Ni en sueños. Hasta hace poco, no comprendía cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia ti. Hasta que visitaste la Mansión Malfoy, y Bellatrix te escribió…lo que tú sabes en el brazo, me di cuenta de que lo único que quería era matar a Bella por hacerte daño. Cuando te encontrabas en el suelo, gritando y llorando, pude sentir tu dolor, y eso, según me han contado, es la prueba de que alguien te importa y mucho.

Así que, la conclusión final es: Te amo, Hermione Jane Granger-_Se acercó bastante y la tomó por la cintura_- y no me interesa que tu no sientas lo mismo. Solo con que sepas mis sentimientos soy feliz.

¿Sabes algo, Malfoy? Yo también te amo-_Susurró_

Draco sonrió y la besó, tierna y dulcemente, disfrutando no tener que callar sus sentimientos.

Si tan solo supieras lo feliz que me haces…-_Susurró antes de volver a besarla_.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
